


The Law

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Argument and Makeup, Arrest, F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Peggy Being Reckless, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: After breaking into private property without badges, Peggy and Daniel have to be humbled the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know, one of my favorite things about this challenge is that I don't have to spend hours debating titles for my stories.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos left one every one of my works.

Picking the padlock on the wire fence, Peggy pushed it open as quietly as she could, letting Daniel through before closing it again.

Silently, they stalked towards their target building, looking for any signs of Gannon, a fugitive they had been tracking for the past few weeks. According to a source, he was supposed to be trading something illegal tonight, thus giving them enough grounds to arrest him. As the government had given the SSR permission to do anything to catch this man, Peggy figured sneaking in and catching him in the act would be the fastest and most effective way.

“Peg, I understand that it is necessary for us to break in, and I even understand that while this is risky, this is the fastest way. But did we really have to leave our badges at home?” Daniel asked, swinging his head back and forth, looking out for anyone who might spot them.

“If we get caught with our badges, all of the work we've done these last few weeks will be completely undone. Without our badges, we are just a lovely couple who's lost their way.” She responded, quickly turning around to look, then spinning around again.

“Okay, I agree with the ‘lovely couple’ part, but do you really think they're going to think that we ‘lost our way’ through a locked paddock and onto private property?”

She shot him a disbelieving look before continuing. “Well, then I'll just use what Thompson would call my ‘feminine wiles’, and seduce our way out.”

“I don't know how I feel about that.”

She snorted, bumping his hip with her’s as they continued to walk.

They went along their way, slowly and cautiously, but soon they heard the whoop of a police siren from behind them.

“Stop and put your hands in the air.” A gruff voice sounded behind them.

Sighing, they turned around, Daniel unwinding his arm from his crutch and dropping it to the ground.

“Sir, this is a misunderstanding, we're from the SSR and-” Peggy pleaded to the police officer.

“Part of the what?” He interrupted.

“The SSR; the Strategic Scientific Reserve. We're a government organization here on a mission, trying to catch the fugitive-”

“Alright, okay, if you're really part of the government, show me you're badges.”

Peggy huffed, trying to ignore the sarcastic look of surprise Daniel shot her way. “Sir, I'm afraid we left our badges at home. We took a tactical risk in-”

“Oh, so you conveniently forgot them at home. I see. In that case, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to take you in on the charge of breaking and entering.”

Weighing the options, Peggy figured it wouldn’t help her case to knock an officer of the law unconscious, so she put her wrists together, resisting the urge to spit as he handcuffed the both of them.

They sat in the back of the police car as the officer took a smoke break. She could feel Daniel fuming next her, the annoyance and anger rolling off of him in waves, making her irrationally angry as well.

“A tactical risk my ass.” He bit, refusing to look at her. “You knew fully well that there was little to no risk in bringing our badges. You’re reckless, Peggy, and look where it got us.”

“Oh, shut up, wanker, it was a good risk at the time.” She bit back, a little sneer working its way onto her lips.

“This was our chance, and we lost it. Who knows when we’re going to get an opportunity like this again, it could be another three weeks. All because you didn’t see this coming.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was supposed to be clairvoyant.”

He shook his head, looking out the window, effectively ending their conversation. A twinge of guilt shot through her, but she was still too cross to act on it.

At the station, they were put into the same holding cell, but they chose to sit on opposite sides. Peggy demanded to know when she could call someone to come and get them, but she was just told it would be a few hours, and then was promptly ignored.

She huffed, sitting down on the opposite bench to Daniel, still facing him, but it was easy enough to avoid eye contact.

After a bit she’d calmed down, and it finally hit her how wrong she’d been.

She shifted, looking at her beau, who seemed to be staring at a hole in the concrete, before speaking.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized in a soft voice.

His eyes shifted up, looking into her, but still not saying a word.

“I was reckless.” She admitted. “I became so caught up in the case that I forgot that technically we were trespassing on private property.”

He blinked, his eyes softening so she continued.

“Sometimes I get arrogant, forgetting that I am human before I am an agent. The rules apply to me just as they apply to anyone else. This is one of the times that I forgot that.”

He sighed, shifting and patting the bench next to him. She stood and padded over to where he sat, accepting his invitation to sit, and then looking up at him.

“I’m sorry too. You did have a valid reason for leaving the badges at home. And I’m sorry I put all the blame on you. I didn’t foresee this either, and I could’ve taken the badges if I had wanted to. So it’s partly my fault, too. Not just your’s. I’ll admit, the arrogance of being an agent gets to me too, and tonight was one of those nights for me as well.” He responded.

She leaned against his arm, showing him that she’d forgiven him. “I guess the lesson here is that we sometimes have to take ourselves down a couple of pegs.”

He chuckled, resting his head on top of her’s. “Pretty tough way of learning that lesson, though.”

“It never would have sunk in if this didn’t happen.” She laughed too, settling herself into his side.

“Yeah, I guess.” He joked, closing his eyes.

Several hours and a slight nap later, they were finally able to call Mr. Jarvis to come pick them up, who showed up with their badges, and an incredibly disappointed look about him. While the badges got them out of a court date, his disappointment drove them home, grilling them on what had possessed them to break into private property without being fully prepared.

Once inside their house, they burst out laughing.They’d spent the entirety of the ride home stifling laughs in the back over the fact that a butler was lecturing two agents on how to break into a place, and now that they were free they let loose, happy to be home to their bed and grateful to be humbled in the process.


End file.
